Remember The Name
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Grimmjow looses a battle with strawberry again and is determined to train to get stronger. Crap fic I know Im sorry D:


_You Ready?_

He let out a yell and slammed his fist against the wall in anger, a crack running from the floor boards to the ceiling. How could this happen to him? Him? Grimmjow, the Sexta espada? Why did he let himself be beaten by that strawberry?

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of his room and let out a low growl. No way. No way would he be beaten by a kid. By the time he was done, they would ALL remember his name!

_Lets go!_

Grunting, he forced himself to lift his sword back up and point it as his current target- Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra had the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as he watched the badly wounded espada get back up and continue to challenge him, even though he was barley hurt.

He had will power. That, Ulquiorra could not deny.

_Yeah, For those of you that want to know what were all about._

Grimmjow wiped the blood out of his eyes and locked eyes with Ulquiorra. Sending a faint smirk at him, he wiped the blood off his face and forced himself to stand fully up and point his sword at the stronger espada's chest. "This fight ain't over yet Ulqui." He growled out. Ulquiorra raised an eye brow at his response in amusement.

"You have no choice Grimmjow. You can barley stand even now. Wipe that fake confidence off your face and surrender. You have no way to win this."

Grimmjow smirked and wiped the blood off his bottom lip. "I wont give in. I'll make you see who the stronger one of us is!" Picking up his sword, he let out a yell and charged at Ulquiorra.

_It's like this y'all_

_Common'_

Ulquiorra picked up his own sword and blocked Grimmjow's attack just seconds before the tip scratched his cheek. The shock evident on his face, he locked his eyes onto Grimmjow's own.

Fire evident in his eyes, and not ready to give up, Grimmjow pulled back his sword and swung again.

_This is ten percent luck, Twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

Ulquiorra forced his sword against Grimmjow's own and pushed, causing Grimmjow to miss the opening and there fore miss Ulquiorra. Spinning around before Ulquiorra was gone, he dragged the tips of his blade along Ulquiorra's back ripping open his jacket, blood staining the white uniform.

Ulquiorra let out a small gasp and turned around to face Grimmjow just as his sword was about to get his neck. Pushing him back, he crashed his blade along Grimmjow's making him loose his footing and fall back against the ground.

Grimmjow growled and got back up to his feet. "Bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Ulquiorra gave him and amused look. "Instead of saying it, actually do it." Grimmjow snarled at him and sprinted to where Ulquiorra stood, swinging his sword at the espada's head. Carelessly, Ulquiorra blocked his attack and looked at him.

"This is why you are defeated trash. Your anger controls you." Grimmjow growled at him and swung again, this time scrapping Ulquiorra's cheek.

"Pay Attention. This is why we talk shit about you Ulqui." Grimmjow bit back. Ulquiorra raised and eyebrow before he jumped back from Grimmjow's attack and met his sword with his own.

_Five percent pleasure, Fifteen percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Growling, Grimmjow jumped back and glared at him. "How the hell do you expect me to hit you if you keep jumping away god damn it?" Ulquiorra chuckled and looked at him.

" I don't expect you to hit me Grimmjow. I expect you to try."

Grimmjow snarled and looked at him? "What the fuck does that mean? Stop playing your fucking games Ulqui and fight!" Ulquiorra let a faint smile pass and dashed up to the teal haired man and swung his sword against his.

"Then let's play."

Ulquiorra swung his blade against Grimmjow's and pushed him back. Jumping behind him, he slashed his blade across Grimmjow's own back and pushed him to the ground. Grimmjow coughed and sat back up, pushing himself to his feet in time to block his up coming blade.

"You think your so strong? I could easily beat you here and now if I really tried."

Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the back of his head and flung him against the far wall. Gasping, Grimmjow once again pushed himself back up and retrieved his sword. Ulquiorra smirked and appeared in front of him, his blade lashing out and cutting clear across his left shoulder to his right hip. Gasping, Grimmjow dropped his sword and fell once again to the floor, Ulquiorra standing over him.

"I could kill you here and now. Your weak. Your more then a waste of time, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow open his eyes and smiled at him. Grabbing his sword, he stood up – unbalanced – and laughed. Ulquiorra looked at him and raised and eyes brow. " What do you find so amusing Grimmjow?" Grimmjow laughed and locked his eyes to Ulquiorra's own.

"I said I'd make them all remember my name Ulquiorra. Even you."

Ulquiorra gasped as he felt Grimmjow's sword ram into his stomach expectantly. Gasping, he grabbed the blade with his hands and looked down to see blood running out of the wound.

Confused, he locked his eyes with Grimmjow's who laughed in return.

Ulquiorra looked at him and smirked. "Your insane, Grimmjow." He spit out his name causing Grimmjow to growl at him. "True, but I'm not the one who currently has a sword through there stomach now am I?"

Ulquiorra stayed quiet.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled his sword out of his stomach and wiped the blood off on his jacket. Turning around, he put his back to Ulquiorra and began to walk out the door.

He stopped and turned to look back at the wounded espada.

"When we fight again Ulqui, It won't be this easy. Ill make you bleed. I'll win."

_This is ten percent luck, Twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

Ulquiorra looked at him before he walked away and out of sight.

_Five percent pleasure, Fifteen percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

**. . . I really have no idea.**

**Listening to Fort Minor-Remember The Name for three hours straight. It makes you write weird shit D:**

**Review? Or not. I actually don't care for this one xD haahah. Flames are used for cookies :D Yuhm. Chocolate chip :3**


End file.
